1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to athletic training aids, and more particular to a support belt that is worn about the users hips or waist and thighs and is in cooperation with a resistance band to control rotation of the user's hip joint and upper body such that the hip joint and upper body act as a unit when practicing in athletic training activities.
2. Brief Description of Prior Art
In certain sporting activities it is advantageous to learn and achieve proper hip and upper body rotation to achieve sufficient speed and control for optimal performance. Proper pitching motion in baseball, for example, requires a coordinated and controlled rotation of the arm, shoulder, wrist, hips and waist. The same can be generally said for a proper golf swing. The rotation of the body, particularly the hips and upper body is critical to achieving optimal performance. This motion, however, when properly executed, is not a natural body movement and not readily learned by mere repetition or unassisted instruction.
Various training aids are known that provide waist and thigh straps. However these training aids are known to actually include restraining or resistance straps that often interfere with the normal athletic motion, for example, interfere with the user's normal pitching motion.
As will be seen from the subsequent description, the preferred embodiments of the present invention overcome disadvantages of the prior art. In this regard, the present athletic training system discloses a training aid that controls rotation of the user's hip joint and upper body such that the hip joint and upper body act as a unit when practicing in athletic training. The present invention was developed to force the user's hips and upper body to act as a unit during the athletic motion, while not interfering with the motion. The strap assembly securely mounts to the hips of the user and selectively controls and guides body motion during training activities. Still other objects will become apparent from the more detailed description which follows.